Identity
by evilyangelic2
Summary: ...I never asked for this power. It was thrust upon me..." This is a darker story about our heroine and her silent struggle with identity.
1. I'm condemned

MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello! This is my first SM fic so please don't be too hard on me =P. I was wondering what it would be like to see a much darker side to Sailor Moon and how this would affect not only her but those around her. She is very OOC but I wanted it that way. She seems to be having a sort of identity crisis. Other than the changes in Serena, I have taken another couple of creative liberties. I don't really want to point them out (although they are pretty apparent) as I find that overanalysing takes away from the fic. Of course, feel free to Just go along with it and enjoy!

Also, I decided to use all the Japanese names except for Serena. I've always preferred Serena over Usagi.

Thanks!!

*************************************************************************************

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury!", the Senshi screamed in unison.

To me, their shouts sounded as if they were muffled by a thick wall of glass. The latest youma _du jour_ was vastly more powerful than any others we had faced so far. It moved like the wind and threw blasts of energy which seemed as if they could melt diamonds. I looked to a spot about fifteen feet away from me where Sailor Mercury's body lay inert. Judging by her scorched uniform, she had obviously pushed me out of the way and taken the blow herself. I reached for the back of my head with a shaking hand. Blood. My vision blurred and my head whirled as I took in that metallic scent that never failed to make me sick to my stomach.

I heard more screams, Jupiter, Venus and Mars had just been taken out by the youma. It was up to me now. As I stood up, I heard a small voice at the back of my head, the same one that had been there since I had become a Senshi.

' _What have I done to deserve this?'_

The youma hurled another ball of energy towards me. I couldn't bring myself to get out of the way. Maybe I wanted it all to end.

The energy never made contact with me. Like clockwork, a beautiful red rose had stopped it.

'The last of my savours', I thought bitterly. Because yes , I had become bitter. Very bitter.

"Do something Sailor Moon! You must fight this youma with everything you've got! I believe in you!", Tuxedo Kamen yelled at me from the top of a tree.

"Oh well that makes everything alright , now doesn't it?", if he could have heard me he no doubt would have flinched at the sarcasm spilling from my mouth.

I looked the youma dead in the eye. I hated this _thing_. I hated it for what it had done to my friends. I hated it for what it was trying to do to my planet. I hated it for what it was making _me_ do.

I could feel my hate for it rolling off my body in waves. I concentrated these feelings into the silver crystal. It started pulsing and grew hotter with each pulse. The heat blistered my hands as it shot out towards the youma.

It never stood a chance.

I let my eyes trail from fallen scout to fallen scout. Some of them were already starting to stir, they'd be fine. Accelerated healing had its many benefits. In the minutes it had taken me to defeat the youma, their massive burns had faded away into tiny blisters.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, thankful that they were alright. Regardless of how I felt about being a Sailor warrior, I still loved these girls wholeheartedly.

I felt weak and I knew I had to get out of the battle site. With a quick leap towards the sky, I was soon hurdling over rooftops.

That was when I blacked out.

'_Guess I should have walked...'_

_*************************************************************************************_

It was dark. Pitch black. It was as if I were floating. I hadn't felt this calm since...Before she took me over.

I could feel something, no, _someone,_ trying to pull me out of this blissful state of nothingness. The stronger they pulled the more everything hurt.

I tried to resist. I really did. I gave it everything I had.

This someone was persistent, very persistent. It even felt as if this someone had convinced my subconscious to betray me, as it seemed as if it were pushing me out with just as much force as someone was pulling.

The intense pain I had been trying to escape came over me full throttle. I know I opened my mouth, but I wondered if my intended scream ever did come out. I clutched at whatever was supporting my weight. I grabbed something thin and soft, something I recognized as being a bed sheet. I remember being mildly surprised. I had expected the cold, hard surface of a roof.

When I felt I could better manage the pain, I cracked open one eye, then the other.

I looked to my left; a nightstand devoid of any belongings whatsoever, a door which lead to god knew where, a painting from an artist I should of recognized but didn't.

I slowly craned my neck to the right; a large patio door which could be seen through gossamer curtains, beyond the door was a small balcony.

'I'm in a bedroom.', I thought to myself. Serena Tsuniko would have panicked. Thank goodness I'm not _her_ anymore.

I looked up to find myself face to face with that domino mask which, through time, had become entirely familiar and all the while shrouded in mystery. Tuxedo Kamen, my personal walking contradiction.

He stared. I had no idea how long he had been doing so. Nor did I really want to find out.

Through my agony, I managed to pick myself up from off the bed.

He stared.

I started walking towards the patio door.

He stared.

I spoke, "I realise that you saved me tonight and for that I am grateful. Now if you'll excuse me-"

He cut me off right as I was sliding the door open.

"Wait!"

I turned to face him and arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Sailor Moon..I..What did..? How..?", he paused his stuttering and stared at me for another minute, searching for the words he needed to say, "I've never seen such power. Who are you?"

If anyone could of seen through my mask, they would of seen the gleam of unshed tears.

"Who am I, you ask? I wish I knew. I never asked for this power. It was simply thrust upon me. _Destiny_ they told me. I call it condemnation. I _am _condemned. I've been sentenced to a life filled with sorrow and sacrifice."

He furrowed his brow, "I never knew."

I felt a sad smile tug at the corners of my lips, "No. You wouldn't."

I watched as he came closer. Suddenly his hand was over mine. It wasn't unpleasant.

Just then I realised something, "Don't you care?"

He looked at me, confusion marking his attractive features, "About?"

I bit my lip, "Now I know where you live."

He smiled, something I seldom saw him do, "Maybe I don't care. Maybe I trust you.", he moved his piercing gaze from our intertwined hands to my eyes, "What would you say if I revealed my true identity to you?"

"I'd call you a fool!", I snapped at him and dropped his hand as if it had turned to flame.

"Really? I'm a fool for trusting you? Trusting a girl in whom the entire city of Tokyo trusts to keep them safe?", I watched as his body seemed to glow with all the colors of a perfect sunset and realised he had already made up his mind.

I was prepared to be burdened with this new piece of information. I was _not_ prepared to see Mamoru Chiba standing before me.

I kept my face impassive as he looked at me expectantly. Expecting a reaction when I had none to give. I had to stay neutral, it was the only thing that kept me sane these days.

'_If this is sane, then maybe I should welcome insanity'_

I offered him a small smile, knowing that I needed to acknowledge that this had been more difficult than he had let on. I knew little of him, but I could tell he did not normally let people in.

I walked over to my exit point, "I don't know who I am either.", I heard him say.

Before running off into the night, I turned to him with my lips curved upwards, "I do."

*************************************************************************************

By the time I got home, I was certain of two things; the Senshi were not to know of where I had gone nor Tuxedo Kamen's identity.

'_Mamoru_'

Our last run in, quite literally, had been a little over a month ago. He had been a part of Serena's life, not mine.

The Moon Princess Serenity did not have time for such trivial things as petty arguments between teenagers or arcades. I had youmas to fight , a Dark Kingdom to take down...

'..._friends to put in danger, people to disappoint.'_

Before my identity as Serenity had been revealed, I had always clung to the hope that Luna had made a giant mistake. That I was not meant to be Sailor Moon.

As Rei had pointed out many times, I was far from being qualified for the position.

Then came the day when we had finally reunited all the Rainbow Crystals. The fact that the silver crystal only responded to me had been indisputable proof. Not only was I indeed Sailor Moon but I was also the beloved princess we had been searching for.

Although every other member of our close-knit group had rejoiced at this discovery, it had only brought one thing to my mind.

Serena Tsuniko was never supposed to have existed. I had spent my entire 16 years living a lie.

Ever since then Serenity had taken me over completely. Serena let her. Serenity was everything she wasn't ; intelligent, graceful, powerful.

'_Serena was everything _I'm_ not; carefree ,honest, kind'_

I knew I hadn't always been like this. Back on the Moon Kingdom I had been a perfect combination of Serena and myself. Yet something had made me into this. The memories were all so foggy. I knew I was missing something obvious. Something I _needed, _that I couldn't live without.

*************************************************************************************

Well that's the first chapter! I'm currently writing the next one in Mamoru's point of view. Please review to let me know what you think and/or to point out any spelling mistakes I may have missed (there is bound to be a few!).


	2. I'm the Moon Princess

Here's chapter two! Mamoru's POV.

*************************************************************************************

_Six. _

Six nights since I had revealed my identity to her. I didn't know what had possessed me to do so. Wasn't there some sort of Hero Law that prohibited this sort of thing?

Had I wanted her to do the same?

'_Yes'_

Did I truly think she would?

'_Never'_

Yet, somehow it had felt like the right thing to do, like what I _needed_ to do.

The morning sun poured in through every window. It must of been around 9:30. A quick glance to my clock confirmed my thoughts.

I quickly got up and threw on some close. I grabbed my car keys and flew out my door and towards the arcade. I did this every morning.

'_She won't be there you know?', _I hated that voice in my head.

Of course I knew, but what else could I do?

*************************************************************************************

"Morning Mamoru.", Motoki greeted me with the same easy grin he had given me since I had met him so many years ago.

I nodded as I took my usual seat at the counter. My coffee was waiting for me, _like always._

Suddenly I heard the door open and feminine laughter found its way to my ears. I whipped my head around, _like always._

Once again I was faced with the disappointment I knew would come.

'Not her, _like always', _I thought to myself.

Motoki must have seen my reaction for he decided to break our amicable silence.

"I miss her too you know, this place seems less alive without her and her friends all over the place.", he gave me a sad smile oddly reminiscent of the one Sailor Moon had given me almost a week beforehand.

"Yeah", I quickly stood up and threw some money on the counter. _This_ was not a conversation I wanted to have.

I could almost hear Motoki calling me back as I took my hurried leave. Almost.

I had not seen Serena in over a month. She didn't come to the arcade anymore, neither did her friends. She no longer crashed into me on her way to school every day. I had to wonder if she even still lived in Jubaan. It was as if she had completely dropped off the face of the earth. I thought back to our last encounter so many weeks ago. It had been nothing if not disturbing.

_I grunted as I felt the familiar weight collide with the right side of my body. I felt the familiar thrill._

"_Watch it Odango Attama!", I yelled at her, as per our tradition._

_However, I was not rewarded with the usual angry reply. Instead, she looked up at me with watery eyes._

"_Mamoru-baka.", she smiled her beautiful smile but it never reached her eyes._

_I was about to ask her what was wrong when I realised she was not alone, her best friends were there as well._

"_Come on Serena, we need to hurry up!", her blue haired friend, Ami if I remembered correctly, urged._

_She nodded her understanding to her friends and then looked back at me._

"_Later, baka", she looked me over as if trying to memorize every aspect of me and then ran off with the other girls leaving me speechless._

Now I know it had been a goodbye, of that I was sure.

*************************************************************************************

That night I woke up around two in the morning. That's when I saw her there, perched on top of my balcony as if it weren't something unusual.

I walked out onto the balcony, "You're here."

She nodded slowly, "I've come every night, I watch you sleep.", she seems almost embarrassed by this, "You have nightmares?"

I shrugged, "Everyone has nightmares."

She bit her bottom lip, "Yours are worse". I realised this wasn't a question.

I couldn't even begin to describe my crazy dreams, "I don't want to talk about them."

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, "That's fair, you've already revealed so much. I have no right to ask."

Her new found sense of maturity was clear as crystal , "You've changed."

She offered me a sad smile, "I know". Silence settled between us for several minutes. I noticed it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

I broke it, "Do your Senshi realize?"

She chuckled a bit at this, it was the first time I had heard anything resembling laughter escape her lips in over a month, "Ignorance is bliss, they prefer not to notice.". The pleasant silence settled in once again, this time it was Sailor Moon's turn to break it.

"I've seen them die you know? Twice. All I could do was watch."

I tried my best to hide it, but I was taken aback by this statement , "But, how did they come back?"

She smirked at me, "I'm magic.".

I didn't doubt that, "I've never come across anything as powerful as you, I feel as if you have enough power in your little finger to destroy the entire city if you so desired."

She looked up at the moon, its white light illuminating her ethereal features, "I do.", she then turned to look me in the eyes, "Do you think I would desire such a thing?"

I shook my head vehemently, "Never."

Sailor Moon seemed pleased with this answer, "Good."

Something else was on my mind, something I could not figure out, "Can I ask you something?"

She smirked once more, "Isn't that what you've been doing?", her teasing tone reminded me so much of Serena's.

"What happened to you?", it was a simple question, yet so much was implied. Lately she seemed so empty. Such a deep contrast to the vibrant Sailor Moon I had grown accustomed to fighting alongside of.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, as if she were trying to figure it out as well, "My life isn't an easy one Mamoru, I've faced death countless times, been overwhelmed with inconceivable power-"

I had to cut her off, "But it's never affected you so."

She looked away again, this time fixating on Tokyo Tower which could be seen shining in the distance, "There are things that even you are not privy to Tuxedo Kamen."

I shook my head, "Maybe I could help."

"I don't think you could."

"Try me.", I didn't know why I was so concerned all of a sudden. She was relatively a stranger. Then again, the only person in my life who wasn't a stranger was Motoki.

Sailor Moon seemed to contemplate it for a little bit, "I'm the Moon Princess."

Once again she had blown me away, "I dream of you! You can tell me who I am."

She shook her head, "No, apparently you have nightmares about me."

"Please"

She stared intently at me, her eyes full of sorrow, "I'm sorry, I truly cannot say"

"How come?", I had waited so long, she couldn't leave me in the dark any longer.

"I'd have to start by figuring out who _ I _am.", I could see tears forming in her eyes. I hadn't seen this much emotion from her in what felt like forever.

"But you're the princess!", I couldn't help but yell, it was all so frustrating.

"Am I?", she gave me a watery smile. One that was somehow familiar.

I could feel the massive headache coming on, what a strange girl, "I'm confused."

"So am I, Mamoru, so deeply confused.", and with that Sailor Moon had jumped off the balcony and racing through the night, her impossibly long hair following her in two long trains flowing in the wind.

'_What a sad girl'_

_*************************************************************************************_

And that's numero 2! The next chapter will also be in Mamoru's POV. If you are confused at all (which you probably are) please do not hesitate to ask me anything!

R&R people!! =D


	3. I'm a disaster

I know I said I wanted to write this paragraph in Mamoru's POV, I've decided to try it out in 3rd person POV. I've decided this mainly because I would like to show what is going on through both our characters' heads.

*************************************************************************************

She easily slid his patio door open, not surprised in the least that he had left it unlocked. She felt as if he needed these talks just as much as she did.

She walked slowly over to his bed and studied his sleeping form. She had always found him incredibly handsome.

'_Dreamy, according to Serena'_

Her brow furrowed, she had never been able to figure out the cold Mamoru Chiba. He was as much a mystery to Serena as he was to Serenity. Especially now that she knew he was Tuxedo Kamen. How had he become the caped crusader? What were his motives? So many questions she needed answered and yet they never seemed to be asked.

She lifted a finger to his face, running it along his cheekbone, a bold manoeuvre she knew, but she found courage in the fact that he was asleep. She let her eyes trail over his features, settling on his eyes. Even though closed, she could picture their intensity. He could never imagine the effect his eyes had on her. Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon, it didn't matter. His eyes could very well be the death of her.

Luna would have had her head if she knew how easily Serenity had given up the information about her princess status. One look into his eyes and it had all come tumbling out her mouth. She wasn't worried though, something about him knowing felt right. As if he needed to know as much as she had needed to tell him.

_Princess._ The word always left a bitter taste in her mouth. Serena could barely handle being Sailor Moon and now she had to be the Moon Princess? She had given up before she had tried, letting Serenity take over. Serena had trusted that Serenity could manage them all. How wrong she had been. Serenity could never do her justice. Sometimes she could still feel Serena, laughing at something Minako would say, savouring ice cream as if it were a fine delicacy, melting at the sight of a newborn kitten. Those feelings stayed internal.

No one could possibly understand. She knew that. It made her want to cry, not that she'd ever give in. No one else remembered the Moon Kingdom's fall so vividly. No one else had to manage the power she possessed. No one else had to witness their friends' deaths again and again. No one .

Even the other Sailor Senshi could never understand. They had not been there to face the Shittennou. They had already been killed. Just like on the Moon. They had not witnessed the Rainbow Crystals materialize seemingly out of thin air. They had not witnessed Sailor Moon become the princess. They had not felt the searing pain she had felt when the Silver Crystal formed and unleashed its power on the Shittennou. They had not been the one so overwhelmed by this immense power.

Ultimately, they had all died at Tokyo Tower that night, but then they had come back. Resurrected by the power of the crystal once more. All except for Serena. She was simply an entity which now floated at the back of Serenity's mind.

Shaking these memories out of her head, she sat down at the edge of Mamoru's bed. The feel of the added weight on his bed, however slight, was enough to awaken him. He blinked a couple of times in order to get rid of the fuzziness in his vision. His eyes adjusted and were met with the sight of his, now frequent, guest.

He looked her over and noticed things he hadn't before. Things he couldn't believe he had missed, "Your eyes and hair are silver."

She ran a small hand through her luxurious hair, "They've always been silver."

He rolled his eyes , "No, you were definitely a blue eyed blonde."

"Like I said, they've always been silver."

"Because you're not her anymore.", Serenity knew this wasn't a question, they rarely were with him. Mamoru's intelligence could rival Mercury's.

She bit her thumbnail and stared at a dark spot on the wood floor, "Yes, Mamoru, because I'm not her anymore."

Mamoru was temporarily distracted by how good his name sounded rolling off her tongue, "Weren't you parts of a whole? Couldn't you coexist somehow?"

"She didn't want to"

"She tried to push you out?"

"No, she acquiesced."

Mamoru guessed that made sense. This Sailor Moon was entirely too different. Then a new curiosity came to him, something he had often wondered, "Who was she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you", She would never tell him his Serena had been Sailor Moon. She wouldn't shatter his memories of the happygolucky beauty, nor would she break it to him that his Serena was gone and not coming back.

"You wouldn't tell me.", Mamoru knew this.

"No", '_It would crush you'._

Mamoru figured that probing about her lost identity was futile, "How about you? Don't you have a name? Surely there is more than titles."

She curved her lips in a way she hoped would convey a smile, "Serenity".

_Serenity._ It fit her wonderfully. As troubled as her eyes were, Mamoru could tell that she had once been true to her name, serene. "Beautiful."

"Thank you", A small blush crept up her neck and she offered him a genuine smile.

Mamoru's breath caught in his throat, "_You're _beautiful_"_

She looked back down to the floor and shook her head sadly from side to side, "I'm a disaster."

Mamoru couldn't resist extending a finger to lift her chin up, he wanted to look into her bottomless silver eyes, "Well that my dear princess goes without question."

And that's when he heard it. The most beautiful sound, like the tinkling of crystal. He realised it was her laughter. Mamoru also realised that he wanted to hear that sound forever.

She recovered from this sudden burst of emotion quickly, too quickly for Mamoru's taste ,"I want to talk about you."

Mamoru didn't know what to say, no one but Motoki had ever wanted to know him before, "What do you want to know?"

Sadness passed through Serenity's eyes. He realised he could see everything she felt in those lovely orbs. "Love", it seemed like the one thing she didn't have," Have you ever been in love?"

Mamoru was uncomfortable with this question, yet he couldn't seem to keep anything from this princess, "I think so. A while ago."

This was not the answer Serenity wanted to hear. Or was it the answer _Serena _didn't want to hear? She wasn't sure at the moment."Who was she?"

Mamoru's eyes glazed over in nostalgia, "The most angelic girl I have ever met."

Serenity didn't know why she felt her heart break at his words, she'd think about that later. "Where is she now?"

She could of sworn there were tears in his eyes, "She disappeared about a month and a half ago.", he replied solemnly.

Serenity prayed he could not notice the argument she was having within herself.

'_No, it can't be! It must be a coincidence...he _hated_ Serena!'_

What Mamoru asked next effectively snapped her out of it.

"Have you?"

'_Your guess is as good as mine.'_

"I can't remember.", she replied quickly, then before she could stop herself," I know _she_ has though."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "You don't share those feelings?"

"I think I may be starting to.", Serenity answered without thinking.

Mamoru's face turned blank. For some reason he didn't like the thought of her swooning over someone. '_Someone else', "_I see"

She smirked, "Do you?"

He smirked right back, "No. I don't think I could ever figure you out."

She moved a little closer to him and in a sudden act of boldness brushed the dark hair out of his eyes, "I could say the same for you"

He closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of her touch, "I guess we're two of a kind then."

"Mamoru?", she leaned in a little closer, her eyes couldn't help but gravitate towards his full lips, "I want you to figure me out."

He tried to ignore the fact that his hands were trembling, "Me too, more than you could imagine."

It was hard to say who's lips had found who's first, but then again, what difference could it have made? Serenity's soft lips collided with his slightly rougher ones and the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

'_This feels so _familiar_, as if I've done it a million times before.', _Desperately needing to hang on to that bit of familiarity, Serenity deepened the kiss.

'_You shouldn't be doing this. Delude yourself all you want. She is _not_ Serena.', _ That awful voice at the back of his head nagged.

He didn't want to listen. Maybe Serena wasn't the one after all. Maybe Serenity was truly _his_ princess. He slowly lowered her head onto his pillow. It felt completely natural for her tongue to demand access to his. Natural for his hands to wonder where, though he would never admit it, had been dying to wonder ever since he had realised _just _how short Sailor Moon's fuku really was.

It was the sound of her own soft moan that snapped Serenity out of the blissful state she was in. Her eyes shot open and she suddenly she was off the bed, panting heavily. She turned to Mamoru, who had almost been knocked off the bed with her abrupt movements, and saw the confused expression he wore, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be". He replied quickly.

Serenity barely heard him, she felt sick to her stomach, "I feel like I'm betraying her", she croaked out.

'_What the hell is she talking about?', _he sounded exasperated, "What do you mean?"

She ignored him and ran towards the door, "I've got to go."

"Will you be back?", he yelled to her retreating back, but it was too late ,she had already bolted off the balcony.

Serenity stood on the roof of his apartment building, tears started to puddle in her eyes, "I don't think I could ever stay away."

'_I _know _I can't.'_

That night when Serenity got home, she did something she hadn't done in the longest time.

She let the earth shattering sobs she had kept inside for so long finally find their freedom.


	4. I'm back

Hey! Sorry about the delay and sorry that this is such a short chapter. I only have a week of school left in the session and I'm up to my eyeballs in homework *gag*!! I also want to thank everyone who was nice enough to review, means a lot to me! =D

*************************************************************************************

_She fought to stifle a yawn. Honestly, these parties were becoming increasingly monotonous. She walked across the ballroom. Every dancing couple she passed couldn't help but pause briefly to stare at her ethereal beauty. She tried very hard to ignore the young men who couldn't help but look her over hungrily. Only _one _man was allowed to look her over in such a manner._

_Thankful to have reached her destination, and to be out of sight from the rest of the partygoers, she rested her elbows on the balcony. She couldn't stop the wistful sigh from escaping her lips at the sight of the beautiful glimmering blue orb that was known as the Earth._

"_Good evening my princess.", a deep voice spoke from behind her._

_She whirled around to come face to face with none other than her beloved, "Oh Endy, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!.", her breathing was heavy and she clutched at her chest._

_He smiled that familiar quirky grin that was reserved for only her, "My sincerest apologies Serenity."_

_Endymion stepped closer to his love and pulled her into a tender embrace. She sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to forgive you then, won't I?", she grinned up at him only to see that his eyes were much darker than usual._

_She frowned, clearly something was not right, "What is it my love?"_

_He looked away, knowing he would not be able to bear the pain in her eyes that he knew would come, "Terrible things are happening on Earth, an evil power has taken over there. She calls herself Queen Beryl. It seems as if she's appeared out of nowhere!,", Serenity could feel his hands tighten into fists, " she has countless warriors, all unbelievably strong, maybe even unbeatable."_

"_We can stop her! My mother's silver crystal, it _has_ to be strong enough to defeat her!", Serenity pulled his face so that she could look into his deep blue eyes._

" _I don't know love, this beryl is more dangerous than anyone thinks, we cannot underestimate her. I believe she is coming to destroy the Moon Kingdom", he had to look away from her again._

_She pushed herself out of his arms, "Surely you're mistaken! Why would anyone want to destroy this beautiful peace?"._

_He shook his head sadly as he pulled her back into his arms," I do not know princess, I do not know.". He pressed his lips upon hers knowing full well that this could be the last chance he got to do so._

_***_

_Serenity knew this was Hell. The tears cascaded freely down her cheeks as she clutched at her beloved's bleeding body, "No Endymion, no, no,no...", she repeated to herself over and over again. Her blank eyes, now a stony gray instead of their usual silver splendour, looked over to his sword. _

_She could not go on without him, this much she knew. She did not even blink as the sword impaled itself into her abdomen. She did not care that she was being a coward. The blood quickly drained from her body and soon her eyes were as lifeless as Endymion's._

_*************************************************************************************_

"ENDYMION", she sobbed, waking up in a cold sweat.

Her eyes ran over her surroundings. She was still in her room. She looked down to her sheets, no blood.

Her eyes grew wide as she realised that it had not been a horrible nightmare, but had been the memories of her last night on the Moon Kingdom.

_`Endymion, my love`, _he was what was missing. Why she felt so empty. She was no longer surrounded by his love and warmth, things that she desperately needed.

She shivered as she remembered those bottomless blue eyes...

'Mamoru's _eyes'_

She _needed_ to find him. Taking out her disguise pen, she cast the same spell she used every day to conceal her silver tresses and eyes. Taking a deep breath she decided that it was perhaps time for her to leave her house for something other than a battle.

_*************************************************************************************_

'_I feel like I'm betraying her!'_

Serenity's words had been plaguing Mamoru's mind since she had uttered them. Who did she feel like she was betraying? The girl she took over? That wouldn't make sense at all. Why would kissing him be betraying her? He was getting a massive headache...

He had decided to take a walk through the park to clear his mind. Having failed at doing he so, he made his way to the arcade hoping that a friendly chat with Motoki would help him out.

Mamoru walked through the Crown door and made a beeline towards his usual stool.

"So Mamoru,", Motoki handed him a steaming cup of coffee, "how's it going?"

"Confusing", Mamoru muttered, staring hard at his mug.

Whatever Motoki had been about to ask suddenly died in his throat. His eyes went wide.

Mamoru, wondering what the heck his friend was seeing to make him so shocked, turned around in his seat.

He almost fainted.

Walking slowly through the doors was none other than his Odango.

'_Serena!'_

_*************************************************************************************_

I swear I'll make up for this with a super long chapter in the next couple of days!!!!


	5. I'm you and you are me

Update! Yay! Enjoy!

Ouh P.S. we're back to Serenity's POV.

_*************************************************************************************_

'_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this...', _I chanted to myself. It was an odd feeling. I had never felt like such a coward before.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, one that I hoped would make Serena proud.

There was no way to miss the look of disbelief in Mamoru's eyes. Heck, I was sure people outside on the street could have noticed it. I felt _awful_.

I walked slowly towards Motoki's counter. It felt oddly like walking off the plank of a pirate's ship.

"What Motoki? No milkshake for your favourite customer?", I said in a tone that I hoped could be perceived as 'light and breezy'.

He cracked a grin, "Sure thing sweetheart", and he was gone.

I sat down next to Mamoru. His eyes still hadn't left my person.

"Mamoru", I nodded in greeting.

He seemed to snap out of it, "Where the _hell_ have you been Serena?"

I suppressed a shudder at the sound of the name that was ever so familiar and yet all too foreign to my ears. I braced myself for what I knew would come after my reply.

"Tell me I've changed.", I asked him solemnly.

There was definite confusion in his eyes. As he looked me over I could see him notice the subtle changes. Notice that my eyes were darkened with sadness. That my cheeks were no longer that cheerful rosy color Serena's had always been. That I clearly was not her.

"You've changed", his eyes seemed to widen in understanding.

"I know.", I offered him a sad smile which I had to fight to keep as I saw his heart crack right down the center.

He shook his head in disbelief, "But...how?"

I stood up, knowing that now there was no way I could run away from him, but also knowing this was no place for a chat, "Tokyo Tower, 10 minutes. I beg of you to not be late."

And with that I bolted out of the arcade, I almost felt sorry when I saw Motoki reappear with the abandoned milkshake in hand.

*************************************************************************************

Why the tower? Because there is where it all happened. Where the past caught up to the present and tackled it ruthlessly into submission.

I stood on the roof, watching over the city. It was not long before I was aware of someone standing closely behind me. I turned around to see Tuxedo Kamen.

"Prove it. Prove to me you are not Serena.", he demanded. Clearly he was still hanging on to shreds of hope that his kind love was not this shell of a woman who now stood before him.

I let the magic of the Luna Pen wash away from me, letting my true appearance be exposed.

I heard him suck in a breath, "So it is true then."

"Indeed it is. I must say I feel the need to apologize.", I looked back towards the city. The setting sun was doing beautiful things to it.

He arched an eyebrow, "For?"

I forced myself to look him in the eyes. His eyes. Endymion's eyes. Oh how I longed to see happiness in them! It crushed me that I was preventing such emotions.

"You loved her. Serena.", I stated simply, "I've chased her away"

He moved closer to me, his features remaining inscrutable, "Have you?", he brought up a hand to stroke my cheek, " I sincerely believe she is still within you", he stated softly.

I don't know why this caused such anger to rise within me, but I shoved his hand away forcefully, "Of course I have chased her away! Come now Mamoru, surely you cannot even dare compare me to her? Compare the gorgeous and kind girl who's heart was full of love and compassion to the broken princess who stands before you? You are a fool if I have ever known one.", I spat out harshly.

As much as I felt for him, I would _never_ want his heart because _she_ had won it over.

"Serenity, please! All the conversations we've had.....I know there is more within you than confusion and sorrow.", He tried to reason with me, "I think I may be falling for you!"

My breath caught at the sound of those words.

I wasn't sure why I had done any of my actions that day. I think I had intended to reawaken his memories of the past. Now I knew I could not.

If he remembered he was Endymion then he would love me. Not because he, _Mamoru_, had these strong feelings, but because _Endymion_ had loved me. I already knew I would have Endymion's love, but I came to the sudden realisation that I also wanted _Mamoru_ to love me. To love me as _Serenity _just as he had come to love Serena. His words made me grasp to hope I didn't even know I possessed.

"Please, do not speak of such things to me. How do I know you aren't just saying this because I have revealed to you who I was? As you know, I'm aware of your feelings towards Serena...", I could hear my voice start to crack and I could feel the tears start to threaten, " I don't think I could bear it if you didn't love me for _me", _I finished in a whisper.

Before I could even register his movements, his lips came crashing down on mine. The tears were now running freely down my cheeks and I knew he could taste them. He tightened his grip around me and deepened the kiss as if he intended to kiss my sorrow away.

I was a mess. I knew that. He was kissing me as if our lives both depended on it and I couldn't help but wonder if the kiss was intended for me or for Serena.

It was the sound of his moan which brought back my full attention to what was happening. I couldn't help but push all my doubts to the back of my mind and continue to kiss him back with as much fervour as I could muster.

Just as I came to the sad conclusion that I would need to come up for oxygen quite soon, we were forced apart by the loud beeping of my communicator.

He seemed quite dazed as I flicked my wrist, making a tiny pink device appear seemingly out of nowhere.

I pushed the biggest button, "Moon here"

Jupiter's face was instantly visible in the small screen, her forest green eyes grim, "It's Beryl"

My eyes flashed with rage, "Where?", I practically snarled.

"The docks", and with that she was gone.

I looked up at Tuxedo Kamen, who had clearly heard the entire exchange, "You'd better transform"

Not taking my eyes from his, I thrust my hand into the air, "Moon prism power!"

I felt the familiar power wash over me as my abilities and senses were instantly enhanced and my civilian clothes instantly replaced with my Senshi uniform.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were wider, although you'd have to be highly perceptive to notice. I figured this was because I had, by transforming, proven to him completely that I was indeed who I said I was..

And who I said I wasn't.

With that last nagging thought we jumped off the roof and bolted towards the battle.

*************************************************************************************

When I got to the docks, I immediately registered how bad things were. Venus was on the ground, her leg obviously broken. Mercury was hidden in a tree, typing furiously into her computer, trying to figure out a tactic that wouldn't spell out our doom. Jupiter and Mars were both battered and panting heavily as they narrowly dodged Beryl's attacks.

I had to act immediately, "Beryl!", I called, my voice hard as steel, "Why don't you quit wasting your energy with my guard and fight your true target?", I prompted.

Her eyes narrowed and an ugly smirk twisted her lips, "Well if it isn't little miss Moon Princess", a dark ball of energy started to crackle to life in her hands, "You defeated my knights , but I promise you I shall not go down as easily.", the energy came rushing towards me.

Before I could do anything, I was swept away by Tuxedo Kamen.

Once he was sure I was out of harm's way, he deposited me back to the ground.

I knew we had to get something straight, "Tuxedo Kamen, as much as you have been a much valued ally, I must insist that you do not interfere with this battle. Queen Beryl is mine to take down and _only _mine. It is my destiny."

He blinked at me, "And you think that I would let any harm come to you when I had the power to prevent it?"

I shrugged sadly, "You must. I need you out of the way."

He was hurt, of that I was certain. Not saying another word, he hopped away and out of my sights.

I took in a shaky breath, it was for the best.

I looked up to where Beryl had obviously watched the scene with wicked amusement, "So Moon Brat, sending away your cape boy in the name of destiny?", she let out a wicked laugh, "I should have enjoyed to see the look on his face as you finally would kiss this life goodbye."

I growled, "You bitch!", and with those words I summoned the silver crystal from within me.

The battle then erupted from there. The pink light of my crystal clashing against the black light of her energy. Neither of us had managed to inflict any damage on the other so far although it was clear both of our energy was being slowly used up.

It was then that I stumbled in my haste to avoid one of her blasts. I could do nothing but keep my features stoic as I braced myself for the certain impact. I saw the look of triumph on Beryl's face shift to one of rage when the energy never collided with my body.

My eyes widened in horror as I was shielded by a tall man in a jet black cape.

Everything from then on seemed to pass in slow motion. His scream as the dark energy sizzled against his flesh. His fall backwards into my arms. I knew I screamed out the name "Endymion" although I could not hear anything but a loud ringing in my ears. I laid on the ground with his head in my lap.

His breathing was ragged but his eyes softened, "I'm sorry my darling Serenity, but I could not obey your request.", and with those words he slipped into unconsciousness. I lay there completely stunned. I could hardly process what had just happened.

I couldn't possibly be losing him. Not again.

'_Oh please not again'._

If I hadn't been so blinded by my own tears, I would have seen a grinning Beryl conjure a blade out of thin air. I would have seen the looks of pure horror in my friends' faces as the blade rushed towards me. They were too far to do anything and they knew it. I couldn't move and I knew it.

The blade cut through my stomach with ease. There were several screams, surely those of my Senshi. There was harsh, ugly laughter, obviously Beryl's. There was searing pain and then..

And then there was nothing.

*************************************************************************************

Dying doesn't hurt. I knew that. What _does _hurt is knowing that you'll never see those you love again.

Other than that? No, _nothing._

It was white. A white, foggy limbo. I felt oddly at peace, everything was just so calm. I could see a shadow in the distance, compelling me forward.

"This has been a long time coming", the fog cleared and suddenly I was face to face with myself.

No, _her._

Serena smiled at me. The breathtaking smile that was just so simply _her_.

"I'm sorry.", I blurted out.

"For?"

"I love him", it felt so strange to say it out loud. I had known for a while that it was true, but this made it all the more real., "I didn't want to betray you, but, he's my Endy."

She reached for my hand, "Yes, and he's my Mamoru. And I'm you. And you're me."

I shook my head, "Is that really true?"

She nodded vehemently, "We've made mistakes Serenity. I should have been stronger, you should have been kinder. 'Should have's' are easy to point out, but now we can truly be one. I'm ready, are you?"

"I want to be happy", I had been sad for far too long. I had been without my other half for far too long.

She grinned, "Then shall we?"

The crystal appeared between us. We both instinctively reached towards it.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

*************************************************************************************

I'd like to apologize for the crappy battle scenes. Action is simply not my forte, but it was necessary. I'd also like to apologize for the cliffy! Muhahahhaa.

I'll update soon, I promise!


	6. I'm falling

Mamoru's POV (Basically the last chapter but in his p.o.v....but with a twist at the end!)

PS; A couple of people have asked why Serena is not Usagi since I use the other Japanese names. Its simple; I just prefer Serena! Loll

*************************************************************************************

There was no way she was standing there. She had been gone for nearly _two months_ and she had the audacity to simply...._show up?!_

She smiled her trademark toothy grin, although I couldn't help but notice it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'_Kind of like someone else I know.'_

"What Motoki? No milkshake for your favourite customer?", she joked with my best friend. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had always had a soft spot for him. A smile reserved _just_ for him. As much as I appreciated Motoki, times like these I just wanted to throw my coffee in his face...

I'm pretty sure Motoki had gone to fetch her what she demanded, I could hardly notice. My eyes were still fixed upon her as if I had been hypnotised. Hypnotised by the sway of her golden locks, by the depth of her azure eyes, her full lips...

'_Snap out of it Mamoru! She was _gone!'

"Where the _hell_ have you been Serena?", I blurted out, harsher than I probably should have.

She seemed to shudder at the sound of her name. I shrugged it off thinking that she must have been surprised I didn't use her usual nickname. What she said next truly baffled me.

"Tell me I've changed", she asked in the quietest voice I had ever heard her employ.

I let my eyes look her over, inspecting every part of her. That's when I noticed it, the haunted look at the back of her eyes that had come to be oh so familiar to me. I couldn't quite wrap my head around it.

There was simply no way Serena was Sailor Moon...that she was now Serenity. Was there?

Yet, all the emotions in her eyes, they were the same. Confusion, sadness, hurt...

Oh my god.

I knew my eyes must have been twice their normal size, "You've changed" .I let the déjà vu of this conversation wash over me.

She offered me the same sad smile she had offered me during our midnight rendezvous , "I know."

It was definite then, this was Serenity in front of me. Not my Serena. I prayed she couldn't see my heart shatter.

Serena was truly gone. It was so hard to believe, "But...how?", I wondered out loud.

Serenity stood up, "Tokyo Tower, 10 minutes. I beg of you to not be late."

And then she was gone.

Motoki came out from the back room just in time to see the door close.

He scratched his head, "That was weird.."

I barely heard him, "Yeah, anyways I've got to bolt"

I never heard his reply, I was already out in the street.

*************************************************************************************

Somewhere along the way, although I can't exactly remember when, I had transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

I jumped onto the roof of Tokyo Tower. She was already there.

Hoping that she hadn't sensed my arrival yet, I looked her over once more. It was then that I noticed something significant.

Blonde. Not a trace of silver in sight. Could this all be a misunderstanding? I tried to squelch the hope rising up within me, lest I be disappointed once more.

She turned around, I wondered if she really hadn't noticed that I had been here staring at her.

"Prove it. Prove to me you are not Serena.", I demanded. Serena couldn't be gone, she just couldn't.

She shook her head sadly, I briefly wondered if she pitied me. She was then engulfed in a bright pink light.

I sucked in a breath, when the light disappeared, there stood Serenity in all her silver splendour. Serena _was _gone, "So it is true then."

"Indeed it is. I must say I feel the need to apologize.", Serenity looked out towards Tokyo. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked, the setting sun creating a gold halo around her.

I then registered what she had said, "For?"

She looked back at me, and for a moment it seemed as if the mere action of looking into my eyes caused her pain, "You loved her. Serena.", she stated as if it were common knowledge, "I've chased her away"

It was then I noticed something. I replayed all our conversations. I remembered how selfless she seemed to be, how much she seemed to love her Senshi. Maybe...maybe Serena was still there after all? I moved closer to her, hoping to receive answers from her eyes, "Have you?",not being able to help myself, I brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. She blushed. Just like Serena used to whenever she was near me , " I sincerely believe she is still within you", I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

For some reason this seemed to make her see red, "Of course I have chased her away! Come now Mamoru, surely you cannot even dare compare me to her? Compare the gorgeous and kind girl who's heart was full of love and compassion to the broken princess who stands before you? You are a fool if I have ever known one.", she spat out. I had to force myself not to flinch.

"Serenity, please! All the conversations we've had.....I know there is more within you than confusion and sorrow.", I tried to get to her, then before I could stop myself; "I think I may be falling for you!"

I must honestly say that I hadn't thought the implications of those words through. And it honestly wasn't until I had spoken them that I realised they were true. I had grown attached to this princess. I had somehow managed to look past the sadness and confusion and see the courageous woman within. She was beautiful, that could have been the understatement of the century, but I also knew she was beautiful on the inside, something I don't even think she believed. I don't know how it happened but somehow I had started falling for this wounded soul.

I could of sworn I heard her heart skip a beat. She just seemed to stand there, completely paralyzed.

After several moments she seemed to find her voice again, my heart ached at her pleading tone,"Please, do not speak of such things to me. How do I know you aren't just saying this because I have revealed to you who I was? As you know, I'm aware of your feelings towards Serena... I don't think I could bear it if you didn't love me for _me", _her voice was cracking and to my horror there were tears in her eyes.

Suddenly I realised that I wanted to make her pain go away. Before my mind even registered what my body was doing, my lips came down upon hers. She was still crying, I could taste the saltiness of her tears. This only made me try harder. I deepened the kiss as much as I could without it being indecent, the last thing I wanted was to scare my princess away. I was relieved when I felt her cling to my shirt and respond with equal ardour.

She was a mess, I knew that, but Serenity was _my _mess. I could help her. I _would _help her.

Just as I was entertaining awful thoughts about ending the kiss, as it was a known fact that humans needed to breathe, a loud beeping could be heard.

She broke away from me quickly and flicked her wrist. I was slightly bewildered when a small gadget, oddly reminiscent of a calculator, popped out of thin air.

She fiddled with the buttons,turning away from me slightly. I could still hear the conversation.

"Moon here", I couldn't help but admire how authoritative she sounded.

"It's Beryl"

Rage bubbled up inside me and from the sound of Serenity's voice, she shared my feelings exactly, "Where?"

"The docks", the gadget seemed to shut off and with another flick of the wrist it was banished to wherever it had come from, stored for later use.

She looked up at me and I knew we were headed into battle, "You'd better transform"

She kept her eyes locked with mine, as if to gage my reaction to what she was about to do. She thrust her hand above her, "Moon prism power!"

I was then treated to the most spectacular light show I had ever seen. Within seconds it was over, and there stood Sailor Moon, looking as strong and powerful as ever.

I hoped she didn't see my eyes widen. I had, obviously, never seen a Senshi transform. The process was almost exquisite. _She _was exquisite.

And with that warm thought, we were jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the fight.

*************************************************************************************

The second we arrived, it was clear how badly things were going. The Senshi were clearly edging towards their limits rather quickly.

Sailor Moon spoke first,"Beryl!", I couldn't help but shiver at the ice in her voice, "Why don't you quit wasting your energy with my guard and fight your true target?"

Beryl's eyes narrowed and an ugly smirk twisted her lips, I didn't want her to _ever _look at my princess that way again, "Well if it isn't little miss Moon Princess", a dark ball of energy started to crackle to life in her hands, "You defeated my knights , but I promise you I shall not go down as easily.", the energy came rushing towards Sailor Moon.

As usual, I snapped into action, whisking her out of harm's way. I carried her to a safer distance and gently put her down.

This time she wasn't so quick with the 'thankyous', "Tuxedo Kamen, as much as you have been a much valued ally, I must insist that you do not interfere with this battle. Queen Beryl is mine to take down and _only _mine. It is my destiny."

I was slightly shocked at how formal and detached she sounded, "And you think that I would let any harm come to you when I had the power to prevent it?"

She wasn't about to change her mind, "You must. I need you out of the way."

Of course it hurt, I couldn't help it. She had _always _needed me before..

No. Serena had needed me. With that depressing thought I leaped up and vanished out of _her_ sight. No way was I letting her out of _mine, _no matter who she thought she was.

"So Moon Brat, sending away your cape boy in the name of destiny?", Beryl let out a wicked laugh, "I should have enjoyed to see the look on his face as you finally would kiss this life goodbye."

'_That twisted witch', _I thought, full of anger.

Sailor Moon audibly growled, "You bitch!", and with those words summoned the silver crystal.

Suddenly pink clashed with black as they used their energy. I could only pray that Serenity knew what she was doing with that crystal.

It was then that my breathing almost stopped. She had stumbled as was left defenceless.

I knew I was right for not leaving her. Only thinking about keeping her safe, I threw myself in front of the energy blast.

I then experienced more physical pain than I had ever felt in my entire life. I felt as if my entire body had erupted in flames. I heard, although everything seemed muffled, Serenity yell out the name "Endymion". Something inside me clicked and then my lips seemed to move of their own accord, "I'm sorry my darling Serenity, but I could not obey your request.". My last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was that this felt oddly repetitive....

And then there was nothing.

*************************************************************************************

My head was pounding. Was I dead?

No. I could still _feel._

What I felt though, well that couldn't be right.

I was laying on something soft, most likely silk. That wasn't the eerie part though; I could feel the warmth of another body next to mine.

Trying to ignore the pain in my head, I slowly opened my eyes.

I was definitely in a bed. A very luxurious one. Hell, the entire room was the picture of luxury. The walls were white with gold detailing, ornate paintings hung everywhere, the furniture looked insanely expensive and there were two huge glass doors left slightly ajar, these led to a balcony of some sort.

A breeze flew in through the door and suddenly I was being tickled..by locks of silver hair.

My eyes wide, I finally remembered the fact that someone was next to me.

I slowly willed myself to look over to the still body.

I gasped.

She stirred at the sound and her eyes opened slowly. She smiled. The first bright smile I had ever seen grace her features. It was simply breathtaking.

It took me about ten seconds to realise that she was naked, only a thin satin sheet covering her. It took me another two seconds to realise that I was in exactly the same state.

'_What the...?'_

Before I could think anything else, she had pounced on me.

She grinned and I tried to suppress the insane embarrassment I felt when I realised how I could feel _every _single curve of her body against mine.

She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I blinked in surprise, what the hell was going on?, "Serenity.."

She smiled again, "Good morning Endymion", she nuzzled my neck and then looked out onto the balcony and saw the rising sun. She gasped, "Oh my! You'd better leave...if my mother found us..", she shuddered, ".. she's a very kind queen, but well..I don't think she'd appreciate what we've been doing in here..". She was smiling wolfishly.

"_WHAT?"_

_*************************************************************************************_

Told ya there'd be a twist!

Now if you're wondering why I decided to go in this direction, its simple;

1) I wanted to give Mamoru his memories back but I didn't want it to be like '_And as he looked into Serenity's eyes, it all came rushing back to him. Memory after memory....blah blah blah'_

2) This gives me a chance to show everyone how Serenity truly was, and also explore the extent of their relationship.


	7. I'm Endymion

I have a feeling this chapter isn't going to be very long, I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now!! I really wanted to get more of the story out, so here it is!

{Mamoru's POV}

*************************************************************************************

I welcomed the sensation of the nearly freezing water splashing over my face. I could not get over what had happened in the last half hour and was hoping the water would knock some sense into me.

Serenity had basically shoved me out of her room wearing nothing but a bed sheet. I couldn't help but smile remembering her mischievous expression. I had been very surprised when I had come face to face with a white haired man who had been waiting right outside the door.

"_You over slept Endymion. I hope you aren't becoming careless.", the amusement in his eyes betrayed his cold and serious manner._

"_Of course not Kunzite", I replied automatically, not exactly sure how I knew this apparent stranger's name._

"_Well, we best get back to our quarters, I'd hate to see what Queen Serenity would do to you if she found the young Earth Prince sneaking out of her daughter's bedroom." ,He chuckled and started leading the way towards the direction our chambers must have been in. _

I had been completely dumbfounded by the luxuriousness of my own bedroom and quickly proceeded to excuse myself to the bathroom where I was at the present moment.

I still didn't have a clue in hell about what was going on. I knew that I was on the Moon with Serenity, and that I was supposedly this Prince Endymion from Earth. What was going on? Was I dreaming? Had I died?

The last thing I remember was trying to protect Sailor Moon...

'_Wait a minute..'_

She had called out a name before I blacked out...

'Endymion..'

That's what everyone was calling me. Me.

Serenity was from the past. The Serenity I had been with this morning was different though...more like..Serena? Yes, definitely.

My mind began to work in overdrive. I was definitely in the past, and if Serenity was Serena's past self then..

'_Is Endymion my past self?'_

That had to be it, but why was I here?

"What the hell is going on!", I spoke aloud, perhaps a little too loudly considering not a second later there was knocking on the door.

"Endymion? Are you all right?", it was definitely Kunzite.

"What's up with him? Not enough sleep last night?", this new voice seemed oddly familiar and I could practically hear the smirk that must have been on this newcomer's face.

"Be quiet Jadeite.", Of course, Jadeite. That name fit into my mind just as well as Kunzite's had.

I decided that I couldn't spend the rest of my time hiding in the bathroom and decided to join the other two men.

"There's my prince!", Jadeite grinned, "You need to get dressed. Your father is wanting to speak with you."

I tried to appear less confused than I was. My father, the King of Earth? Right, nothing to be worried about...

I gulped.

*************************************************************************************

He looked exactly like me. It was astounding really, but it was like looking 25 years into the future.

His familiar features broke into a kind smile, "Well my son, are you nervous?"

My brows knit together, "What announcement do you speak of?"

My father chuckled, "Tonight's announcement of your wedding of course! The announcement which will finally bind the Moon and the Earth together."

I was _marrying _her? Well, that would explain why I had been...uh..engaging in intimate activities with her. We had a _real_ relationship.

Wow. I mean, I knew that I loved Serenity. _My_ Serenity, the one who was Sailor Moon. The thought of us having been in this serious of a relationship made my heart race.

Then a dark thought crossed my mind. There was a reason Serenity was in the future. She had been reincarnated.

Why?

That's when my father spoke again, "The reason I asked to meet with you was to give you an update on the situation back home.", the king paused, his features becoming grave, "This Queen Beryl is increasing in power. She has managed to turn a substantial number of our people against us. Endymion, I fear it is too late for the Earth and we must now concentrate our efforts on protecting the Moon Kingdom."

I gasped. Queen beryl? The same evil rat that terrorized my world?, "You think she is coming for the Moon."

He looked away, as though not being able to face me, "I fear that it is a fact. We have been informed by our spies that she is planning to attack soon."

I cringed. An awful feeling was creeping over me as it clicked that perhaps this was why Serenity and I had met up in the future. We would not survive this attack.

*************************************************************************************

I was heading back to my chambers, still deep in thought, when I was suddenly pulled into a dark corner.

I barely had time to register what was happening, but all of a sudden I became all too aware of a pair of warm lips moving fiercely against my own.

'_Serenity'_

I had pretty much memorized the feel of her lips by now.

Much to my disappointment she pulled away, "I simply cannot wait until tonight Endy", she practically purred.

I stood back and fully took her appearance in. Her silver hair fell down her back in loose ringlets and her eyes shone with a delightful sparkle I had never witnessed before. Her white and gold dress hugged her body perfectly making me remember what exactly could be found under that dress.

I blushed. This seemed to positively delight Serenity.

"You're adorable.", she said sincerely.

"And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met", it was the truth.

I grinned as a lovely shade of pink spread across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Anyways, as much as I would love to continue our little rendezvous, I have an engagement ball to get prepared for!", she grinned and then spun on her heel.

I stared at her retreating form, the alarming conversation with my father almost forgotten.

Almost.

*************************************************************************************

I was late. I prayed Serenity wouldn't be too upset with me as I scanned the ballroom for any trace of my love. It was then that a splash of silver caught my eye, she was heading out to the balcony.

When I reached Serenity, she was staring towards the Earth. I smiled as she sighed wistfully. I realised that this situation was oddly similar to when I had been staring at her on the roof of Tokyo Tower.

I decided to make my presence known, "Good evening my princess."

(AN: For those who cannot remember, this is the start of Serenity's dream from chapter 4!)

*************************************************************************************

I had told her all I knew about Beryl.

It turned out the evil witch had decided to attack a lot sooner than my father had anticipated. One moment, Serenity and I were gliding around the dance floor and the next, awful explosions could be heard coming from outside the palace.

Before I knew it a battle was raging and I was in the middle of it, a sword sticking out of my side. The world was fading and I was vaguely aware of Serenity's strangled cries.

The rest, as they say, is history.

*************************************************************************************

I could feel drops of warm liquid hitting my face. Hands clutching my own.

Then I could hear, "Please...please Mamoru. Open your eyes. Please.."

It was Serenity. I couldn't bear to let her down .

My eyes slowly opened and were met with her own. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying.

All her features were instantly filled with relief, "Mamoru..", she smiled.

I couldn't wait another moment. I had to tell her.

"I remember"

*************************************************************************************

Well, that turned out longer than I thought. Just to clear up any confusion, the last part of this chapter takes place after Serenity's battle with Beryl which I shall cover in the next chapter.

Laters!


	8. I'm complete

Hey! So it looks as if this shall be the last chapter. I'd like to say how much I appreciated everyone's reviews. Although this story isn't the best, its my first SM fanfiction and my first fanfic that has been longer than a oneshot and I'm very proud of it!

Here's the last chapter!

[Serena's POV]

*************************************************************************************

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the end of this chapter please read an excerpt from the new fic I plan to get working on and tell what you think!!

*************************************************************************************

My eyes snapped open. I could see most of the Senshi trying to fight off Beryl. Mercury, however, was crouched next to me and had my head cradled in her lap.

She gasped at my sign of life.

Feeling better than I had in the longest time, I grinned at her.

"I'm baaaaackkk", I dragged out in a singsong voice.

A small smile crept over the water Senshi's face, "Yes, yes you are.", she remarked, her voice barely audible.

Deciding I needed to snap into action, I got up as quickly as I could and ran towards the fight. My friends needed me. Badly.

"Hey Beryl!", I called out to her back, "I think I've had quite enough of you! It's high time I sent you back where you belong!"

The witch spun around and pure shock washed over her ugly and twisted features, "No! This simply cannot be! You were dead! I _killed_ you!"

I looked down to my stomach where there should have been a nasty wound. Nope, nothing there.

"Oh but I think you underestimate the healing power of the crystal. You have always been overconfident, I suppose it shall be your downfall now wont it?", I smirked.

She sputtered with rage, "How dare you! You insolent brat!", she summoned a large amount of energy and hurled it towards me.

I easily dodged it. I could feel insane amounts of power running through my veins. A level of power I had never experienced before.

It was amazing.

I pulled out my crescent wand, the crystal shone brightly in its spot, "I think I should end this now Beryl", I spoke, "I've got a life to get back to"

Her eyes widened. Clearly she could sense this new level of power within me, and to my absolute delight, she was scared senseless of it.

I channelled my energy into the wand and spoke the words necessary to release it. A hot white light engulfed the evil entity and she let out an ear splitting howl.

Nasty Queen Beryl never stood a chance.

I felt a little dizzy and started to sway back and forth. Thankfully, Mars was by my side in an instant.

She squeezed my hand, "You did it Serena! I can't believe she's gone."

I smiled, _'Serena'_

It just all felt so right now. I _was_ Serena, but I was Serenity too. It was hard to explain, but there was no longer any dominance.

I was a perfect balance, just as it had been during the Moon Kingdom's glory days. I was now truly myself. And once I was back in Mamoru's arms then I would truly be complete...

My eyes widened and I felt the horror start to grip at my mind.

'_Mamoru..oh god, Mamoru!'_

He had been hit..trying to save me.

My eyes searched the docks until they froze onto his inert form. I ran over to him so fast that I was sure I looked like nothing more than a smudge against the crystal clear night.

"Sailor Moon!", I heard the girls call after me, but I didn't care.

I cradled him in my arms for what seemed like ages , my hysterical sobs drowning out everyone's voices, even Mercury wanting to search for a pulse.

I didn't want her to look for a pulse...what of she didn't find one?

The sobs racked through my body as I pleaded for my love to come back to me, "Come back...you have to. I'm finally back. Odango...I'm me...please..I need you. I love you, I always have..."

If I wouldn't have been so caught up in my own misery I would have noticed what the other Senshi were noticing.

The silver crystal had begun to shine brightly, enveloping both Mamoru and I in a soft light.

"Please...please Mamoru. Open your eyes. Please..", I continued, obviously not the least bit ashamed by my begging.

It was then that I was rewarded with the most beautiful sight I would probably ever see.

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes and locked his gaze with mine. He looked sleepy, as if he were simply awakening from a dream.

I was so relieved, "Mamoru...", I smiled through the fresh batch of tears that were now falling out of sheer joy.

It was then that all the grogginess was gone from his gaze.

"I remember", he spoke.

I froze. Was this possible?

"How?"

He furrowed his brow in concentration, "I was..._there_..somehow. Back on the Moon...we were engaged!"

I nodded slowly, a smile on my face. He remembered our love, I didn't think I could possibly get any happier.

He continued, "Then....Beryl...and I...died..", his face crumpled and I could see tears form in his eyes as he looked up at me. He brought a hand to my face and cupped my cheek, "I left you, I'm so sorry my love...I failed.."

I had to cut him off. I brought up my own hand and held it over his, "It doesn't matter. We're here, _now,_ we were given another chance. No more living in the past. We're free..."

He smiled, his eyes so full of passion that I thought I would burn up. His eyes went a little wide then, "You've changed"

I nearly laughed out loud at this but settled on a wide grin, "I know", I nodded fiercely.

Before he could say another word I had lowered my head to his and captured his lips in what could only be described as a soul searing kiss.

I finally pulled away.

He grinned at me. That same incredibly handsome grin he had given me over a thousand years ago.

"So, what should I call you now? Serenity? Serena? Odango?"

I playfully swatted his arm, and then went back in for another kiss.

"I couldn't care less, how about you call me yours?"

*************************************************************************************

It had been a month since the defeat of Queen Beryl and as cliché as it sounded, everything was perfect.

It was a balmy summer night and I had decided to pay a little midnight visit to Mamoru, something I hadn't done in the longest time. We didn't need our midnight talks anymore, we seemed to spend every other minute of the day talking.

I grinned, I wouldn't change it for the world.

I , transformed as Sailor Moon of course, landed softly onto his balcony.

I shook my head as I snuck into his apartment. It seemed so familiar, but it was a familiarity that seemed to be clouded in a black veil. I did not want to remember those times. The time in which I had been so overcome by my sorrow.

Well, no more of that!

I reverted back into my civilian form, the difficult stunts now being over, and crept over to where Mamoru lay sleeping.

Even asleep, he was as gorgeous as ever.

'_And he's all mine"_, I thought devilishly to myself.

I climbed onto the bed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Before long, he was responding to the kiss.

I pulled back and smiled softly at him, "Hey".

He smiled right back, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh so I need a reason, do I?"

He rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant!'

It was funny how quickly we had fallen back into our old arguing patters. Although, of course, we now argued over completely different things.

And making up was just _so_ much better!

I grinned to let him know he was off the hook. I hadn't come all the way here to fight.

He put his arms around me and pulled me close, a gesture I had become very accustomed to.

Resting his chin on the top of my head, he spoke, "I love you"

I grinned, this was something else I had grown used to, but it still made my heart race every time he said it.

"I love you too Mamo-chan"

He began to trail kisses down my temples and my cheeks to finally connect his lips with mine. I could feel my temperature skyrocket as our kissing grew in fervour, becoming practically frantic. Apparently deciding to take advantage of the present situation, I supposed it was not often that he had his princess all to himself and in a _bed_ no less!, his fingers had lazily made their way to my blouse and had started fiddling with the buttons.

I gasped, "Mamo-chan!"

"What?", he asked innocently,

"We can't!", I replied through giggles.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we have many times before", he grinned and swiftly went back to kissing me, effectively making me feel as if I were on fire.

I thought back to all our romantic escapades back on the Moon Kingdom, and found myself grateful that Mamoru's eyes were closed for I was sure I must have been a bright shade of red.

I laughed.

'_When he's right, he's right!'_

*************************************************************************************

And voila! I can't believe its over! I'd like to once again thank everyone who took the time to read and/or review. Also, a big thanks to all those who favourite "Identity" as well as "Control" (a cute little oneshot I wrote), you have no idea how much that means to me!

And now on to the next!

As I mentioned above, here is a very short summary and an excerpt from my upcoming fic which I have tentatively titled "Shadow Hunter"

Summary:

AU. Darien Shields has woken up. The only problem is that he's woken up 300 years in the future where an evil species of aliens have taken over most of the world. Before he knows it, he gets caught up in a dangerous mission led by a lethal group who call themselves the Shadow Hunters and claim to be the good guys.

*************************************************************************************

His head was killing. No, that was putting it mildly. Dying wouldn't hurt this much.

He cracked an eye open and noticed that everything was very dark.

'_And wet', _he thought to himself. It must have been raining.

'_Now just where the hell are you Darien?', _he asked himself and was unable to come up with any sort of answer.

Now having both eyes open, he scanned his surroundings. What he saw sent fear thrilling up his spine.

He had been right, it was clearly night time and it was indeed raining. He seemed to be in a dingy alley. It was what stood beyond this alley that was truly frightening.

The buildings looked completely _trashed. _Everything seemed as if it had been deserted for quite some time. It all seemed so _dead_.

Darien took slow steps towards the street. When he reached the end of the alley, his attention was captured by a hooded figure who was pushing what looked to be a grocery cart. Darien quickly pushed aside all thoughts about how odd a sight this was, happy to have found some sign of life.

He quickly made his way over to the figure and tapped it , he still was not sure if this was a man or woman, on the shoulder. The person froze.

It then let out the most awful, earth shattering screech Darien had ever heard in all his 25 years of life.

Darien quickly staggered back and fell onto the ground, his eyes wide with a mix of shock and terror.

The figure whirled to face him and Darien could only see a pair of blank eyes, the whites shining brighter than any moon.

The creature raised his hand, which Darien noticed was tipped with long claws which were probably as sharp as any dagger, and prepared to deliver what would surely be a fatal blow.

The creature howled again and Darien shut his eyes, bracing himself for impact.

But the blow never came. Instead, Darien heard a single shot get fired.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the creature laying before him in a puddle of blood, seeming to originate from the hole which passed right through his head.

Darien looked about frantically, trying to figure out where the timely shot had originated from.

Movement then caught his attention.

Stepping out of the nearby shadows was quite possibly the most beautiful woman who had ever graced the Earth with her presence.

She had an angelic face with soft features. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets, ending at the midpoint of her long and shapely legs. Her eyes, Darien sucked in a breath, they were most peculiar. Just like liquid silver. Was that even possible?

Before he could get out the words necessary to thank his apparent saviour, he felt something cold and hard come from behind to rest against his neck.

He gulped.

"Not one move, got me?", the, obviously female, voice said. Darien could not bring himself to disobey the woman who had the barrel of a gun pointed firmly against him. She sounded like she meant business.

His angel decided to intervene, "Stand down Rei. He was being attacked. He's obviously not one of them."

Darien's eyebrows knit together in confusion,_ 'One of what? One of _those?'

The girl, Rei apparently, didn't seem so convinced, "Damn it Serena! How do we know he wasn't infected? We cannot take a chance!", she spat out.

Serena walked towards him, and Darien couldn't fight off the feeling of being awestruck.

Little did he know that Serena was feeling somewhat the same. He could not have known how she had felt when she had first laid her eyes upon him. So similar..so amazingly similar.

'_Jared..'_, she thought desperately. No, it couldn't be.

Besides, she'd have to deal with that later, right now, she had decisions to make.

"Did he touch you with his claws?", her beautiful eyes narrowed, "Did they come into contact with you _at all?_", she demanded.

Darien quickly stammered out a reply, "N..No!..Jesus! What is going on here? What _was_ that thing?"

Rei, who had finally put her gun away, scoffed, "You can't be serious!"

'_Honestly!', _she thought as she pushed back her long ebony hair. Who was he trying to kid? There was no impossible way he didn't know what had been going on for the last 5 years.

"Hey! Who forgot to invite us to the party?", a new voice called out, this one clearly male.

Serena rolled her eyes, "My apologies Jadeite, but it was _hardly_ a party."

The blond man, who was now standing next to Rei, grinned, "Oh well then."

Another man, this on with long auburn hair and stunningly bright green eyes, appeared next to Jadeite, "So what do we have here? A survivor?"

Rei spoke up, "Sure seems like it, although he says he doesn't know what's going on! Could you believe it? What a moron!"

Darien's eyes narrowed at the raven haired beauty. How dare she call him a moron! And he would of voiced his outrage aloud if it weren't for the fact that she had a gun, and the fact that well, frankly, Darien was a bit scared of her.

Serena spoke again, her voice somehow comforting for Darien, "Maybe he speaks the truth?", she turned away from their sceptic gazes and towards him, "Where do you think you are?"

Darien replied immediately, without hesitation, "Los Angeles, California".

Jadeite burst out laughing, "Oh he's funny, I like that!"

Rei seemed pleased by his answer, "See! I knew he was not to be trusted!"

Darien shook his head and confusion flooded his deep blue eyes, "What the hell are you laughing about?"

Serena looked at him quizzically, "You're serious aren't you.", it was apparently not a question, "Tell me Darien, _when_ do you think you are?"

He seemed baffled by this odd question, "2008 of course"

The three standing behind Serena quickly went silent.

Serena crouched over to where he was still sitting on the ground and spoke softly, "I'm afraid you must be confused. It is currently April 2308"

Darien's eyes first went wide and then closed. Clearly, he had fainted.

Jadeite scratched his head, "Well, that was different."

Serena stood up abruptly, "Nephrite, Jadeite. You two carry him back to headquarters."

Rei was clearly opposed to the idea and voiced her opinion immediately, "They will do no such thing! He's obviously either a great liar or delusional! I mean, _hell ,_Los Angeles hasn't been in existence for four years! It was the first city wiped out! Besides, having him around may hinder our mission!"

Serena looked at her companion coldly. Rei had once been her best friend, but this bitter and untrusting woman was _not_ who she had been so close with.

"We're human beings before we're Shadow Hunters Rei. We do not abandon the last of our kind. He comes with us and that is an _order._", Serena smirked knowing that none of them could defy a direct order from their superior.

Nephrite and Jadeite picked the strange man up and they were then off towards their headquarters.

Serena was sure she could hear Rei growling some choice profanities from her flanking position, but she chose to ignore them.


End file.
